Notre première nuit
by L'atelier des Chats
Summary: Cette fiction s'adresse à ceux qui on lu le chapitre 12 de la revanche d'un bâtard. Elle raconte ce qui c'est passer loin des regards indiscrets.


Les personnes de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Cette fiction s'adresse à ceux qui on lu " la revanche d'un bâtard" chapitre 12.

* * *

Roy conduisit Riza jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Riza regarda timidement la pièce. Etrangement, ses yeux ambre se concentraient sur le sol, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait le matelas, recouvert de drap en soie bleu ciel. En imaginant ce qu'elle allait faire avec Roy dans se lit, les joues de Riza devenus encore plus rouge. Voyant sa gène, Roy s'approcha du creux de son oreille et murmura tendrement :

\- On peut arrêter maintenant si tu veux, ce n'est pas trop tard.

Surprise, Riza se tourna vers Roy. Elle planta ses yeux étonnés dans son regard sombre et avoua timidement :

\- Heu… C'est juste…que… c'est la… enfin, je ne l'ai fais.

\- Jamais ? Demanda surpris Roy en soulevant un sourcil comme pour la faire avouer un mensonge.

\- Jamais. Jamais un homme ne m'a touché… Enfin… Si, mais pas de cette…ma…

Riza n'eut put en dire plus que Roy avait déjà reprit ses lèvres pour les embrassés passionnément. Tout en disant ses mots, il lui retira son Jeogori. Il quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser la clavicule de la jeune femme, qui émit un soupire de plaisir. Elle commençait à fondre sous les frisons que cet homme lui donnait. D'un coup, il arrêta :

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Demanda contrarier la jeune femme.

\- Il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas. Tu as dit que tu n'avais jamais connu d'homme ainsi. Dans ce cas, c'est quoi ce tatouage ?

Tout en disant ses mots Roy montrait le symbole du « ciel » tatouer sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ce même symbole qui était imposé au Gisaeng afin de reconnaître celle qui couchait. Connaissant bien ce milieu, Roy savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Riza regarda la marque et répondit :

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Ca tombe bien, j'ai tout le temps. Rétorqua Roy un peu énerver.

\- Tu es jaloux ? Demanda Riza surprise de ce comportement.

\- Non, vexer que tu m'ais menti. « Je n'ai jamais fais ça avec un homme ». Répondit énerver Roy en imitant Riza.

\- Tu es jaloux.

\- Non.

\- Alors toi, tu as le droit de coucher avec n'importe quelle femme et moi, je n'ai pas le droit de le faire ?

\- Voilà, tu reconnais que tu l'as déjà fait avec un autre. Commenta Roy en croisant ses bras et en tournant le dos à Riza.

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ce tatouage m'a été fait pour ma mission. Tu n'as qu'à venir vérifier, si tu ne me crois pas. Rétorqua Riza en croyant elle aussi les bras de colère.

\- Oh ! Et comment je vérifie ? Je ne suis pas expert en vierge. Répondit Roy énerver.

D'un coup, ce rendant compte de l'énorme bêtise qu'il venait de dire, Roy explosa de rire. Oui, il était stressé. Entraîner, elle aussi par le stresse et le rire chaleureux de Roy, Riza se mit à rire. Puis, leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Pour être mieux Roy éteignit la seule bougie qui éclairait la pièce. Après quoi il retourna à l'assaut des vêtements que portait Riza. Il lui retira sans trop de difficulté et sans quitté ses lèvres sa Chima. Ainsi, elle était nue devant lui :

\- Tu sais vraiment que tu es belle ? Demanda Roy sérieusement en observant les formes de son corps dans la nuit et en faisant glisser sa main sur sa peau douce.

\- Menteur. Commenta Riza alors que la main de Roy remontait sur sa cuisse vers son endroit intime.

Il l'embrassa passionnément quand il lui enfonça deux doigts et commença à jouer avec son clitoris. Il retira ses lèvres de sa bouche pour les poser sur l'un de ses tétons. Il lécha tout en jouant avec l'autre de sa main libre. Riza ne savait plus où elle était avec ses nouvelles sensations en elle. Son corps tremblait sur les effets de Roy. D'un coup, retira ses doigts et annonça :

\- On peut encore tout arrêter si, veux.

\- Hein ? Répondit Riza en revenant à la réalité.

\- On peut en rester là pour ce soir et continuer ceci, une autre fois. Expliqua Roy qui au fond de lui était encore plus paniqué que Riza.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne l'as pas encore mit ? Demanda Riza surprise.

A cette réponse, Roy explosa de rire en s'allongea à droite de Riza. Décidément, elle n'y connaissait vraiment rien. Etant intrigué par l'objet que Roy avait pu lui mettre Riza se tourna vers lui et demanda :

\- Alors, c'était quoi si, ce n'était ton…? Enfin tu comprends.

Comprenant qu'il avait un avantage sur Riza, Roy décida d'en tirer profit au maximum. Il embrassa son front et répondit :

\- C'est un secret que je garderais jusqu'à ma mort.

\- Allez dit moi ? Supplia Riza en retirant le haut de Roy pour voir son torse musclé.

Après quoi elle le chatouilla. Roy la laissa faire et répondit :

\- D'accord, c'était mes doigts.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. Ce n'est pas assez grand pour ça ! Rétorqua Riza en le chatouillant encore plus.

\- Pour cinq doigt, non, mais pour deux ou trois… Continua Roy.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Deux ou trois doigts. Mon œil est ton machin est aussi grand que ça ? Répondit Riza en montrant trois doigts.

\- Oui. Il est même plus long que mes doigts et il est parfait pour l'utilité que tu attends.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Fit Riza qui ne le croyait vraiment pas.

\- Regarde par toi-même, si tu ne me crois pas. Répondit Roy sérieusement.

Ne voulant pas le croire, Riza lui retira le pantalon et regarda sa troisième jambe. Elle mit trois doigts à côtés et compara. Surprise par la taille et la longueur, elle répondit :

\- Wouha ! Il est énorme !

\- Je te l'avais dit. Ce venta Roy avec le sourire.

\- Ca doit faire mal quand ça rentre. Avoua Riza d'un coup paniquée.

\- Seulement quand tu n'es pas encore prête. Les courtisanes du ciel utilise un objet pour les préparées à la pénétration. Si, tu veux, je peux demander à Lady Chris qu'elle t'en passe un. Proposa Roy calment.

\- Heu… On peut rester avec tes doigts pour l'instant ? Demanda Riza inquiète mais surtout qui adorait la sensation que cela lui procurait.

\- Si, tu veux… Mais a une condition. Répondit Roy avec un sourire sadique.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que toi aussi, tu utilises tes doigts sur ma troisième jambe, ainsi tu apprends à le connaître.

\- Et comment je fais ça ?

\- Ben, tu le prends dans le creux de ta main. Expliqua Roy alors qui lui renfonçait ses doigts dans son intimité.

\- Et après, monsieur le professeurs? Demanda Riza en s'exécutant.

\- Tu ressers un peu tes doigts autour...

\- Ensuite?

\- Tu caresse la tête avec ton pouce. Termina Roy dans le creux de l'oreille de sa bien aimée avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Ceci est ma première fiction classé M. Je ne savais pas trop comment l'écrire donc, si vous avez des remarque n'hésité pas.


End file.
